Hobbit Story Idea
by wolfsong287
Summary: Here is my Hobbit Story idea. If you like it, please leave a review. Fíli howled with laughter. Alexia burst into chuckles as well. Kíli looked lost for a moment. Then a smirk landed across his lips. "My dear, I will get you back. May I ask your name?" "You may. Alexia at your service." Alexia went into a half bow. "And yours?"
1. chapter 1

**_Here is a hobbit tale I am working on. If you like it, please leave a review and I will give you more. I don't own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings._**

"They are going to die if we don't do something!" A voice in the dark yelled.

"It is against the ancient rules and you know it." Another voice argued back.

"What about the youngest? She is his One. What then? Will he go through life without her? She can change things. Admit it." The first said back to the second.

"There are a multitude of things we must change. Especially her race. Some will never accept her like she is now." The second said, warming to the idea.

"Agreed. Do you think He will help?" The first voice asked timidly.

"I am unsure. He must though if we have any hope of changing her race. I think he will. It is his creations and his sons. I am sure he will help." The second voice soothed.

Both bodies that the voices belong to turned and looked in a pool of water. One half of the pool was murky as it strained to look in another world. The other half was crystal clear in comparison as it watched over a young dwarf, walking with his brother. The murky side showed a young girl, just 20 years of age, as she read a book on a hill.

"They must be brought together." The first voice whispered. "They belong together."

The second voice wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the first. "I know. They will be. They will be."

Alexia Johnson cried as she finished reading the Hobbit. A black cat laid in the sun next to her. "That's just not fair. Killing off Fili, Kili and Thorin. Wouldn't you think Charcoal?" She asked of her tiny black companion who just meowed in response. "I agree. If I could change it I would."

The sharp Autumn air made leaves fall from the tree that Alexia was under. She shuddered. "Let's go inside, Charcoal, it's getting cold."

The cat jumped up and trotted next to Alexia's side as she walked inside her tiny house.

"Hello? Kiara? You home?" Alexia called out. Kiara had been her roommate for the three years after she had moved out of her mother's house. They had been childhood friends for years before though.

The house remained silent. "Let's start on dinner, she's not home." Charcoal meowed again.

Alexia spent the next hour preparing dinner. She was just putting the finishing touches on it when the door opened.

"Lexi?" A short blonde girl came barreling through the kitchen doors. "I'm home. That smells fabulous. What'd you make?"

"Chicken Pot Pie." Alexia responded. She had long given up hope on her friend calling her Lexi.

After they had eaten their dinner, Kiara asked what movie did she want to watch.

"The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey." Was the immediate response.

"Aw. That again. You are always either watching or reading those books and movies. You're beginning to be no fun. I can't wait until your birthday next month. You will finally be legal to drink and party with me."

Alexia scoffed. "Like you can convince me to party."

Kiara looked offended. "I can too, and you know it."

The girls bickered back and forth until the clock chimed 9:30 pm.

"That's my que. I have to be up early for that program at the library." Alexia said.

Kiara moaned. "Seriously. What time do you have to be up, because I have to be up at 8 for that thingy at the ranch."

"5:00." Alexia responded.

"Don't wake me." Kiara said automatically.

"I won't. I promise." Alexia said. "You better get to bed. We both have long days ahead of us."

Kiara nodded, yawned, and trudged off to her bed.

Alexia looked at Charcoal. "You ready for bed bud?" She rubbed his ears. Charcoal meowed. He got up and walked over to Alexia's room.

In the morning, Alexia got up and went about her day. When she got home at 3 she grabbed her book and went outside to the tree where she was yesterday. She laid back and sighed. "I wish for an adventure. I'm bored right now. Well, the Hobbit will have to do." She reached over for her book and gasped. She was laying on the edge of a pit. She scrabbled for a hand hold but none were available. "Help!" She screamed.

Kiara chose that moment to arrive home. "Lexi!"

A gust of wind came up and pushed Alexia in the the hole.

"Kiara!" Alexia yelled.

"Lexi!" Kiara ran towards where Alexia was at. She reached down but the hole closed before she can reach her friend.

All that remained was a scarf and a lone book.

Kiara had tears streaking down her face. She picked up the book. "Lexi." She whispered. She then noticed something. The book was glowing. "Huh?" She looked and saw that the words were changing. She looked closer and saw her friends name in it. She flipped through the book and saw it was blank except for the first chapter. She then noticed an inscription on the front page.

You can read about your dear friend's journey in this book. We will take good care of her. We swear. Take care Kiara.

V M

"Oh, boy. Reading. Joy." Kiara said bitterly.

Back with Alexia

Alexia was falling down a rabbit hole. She could see a light up ahead. She landed with a gasp on a soft patch of grass. Everything had an unnatural golden hue around it. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in the great halls of Aule." A booming voice was heard from behind her.

Alexia jumped up into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" She demanded.

She came face to face, well more like chest to face since the guy was short, with a small, but well built, man with a braided beard.

"Relax young one. I am Mahal and I am in need of your help." He said.

"Me? Help you? Wait. Am I- Am I in Middle Earth?" Alexia asked anxiously.

"We brought you here to save the line of Durin." Mahal stated.

"You mean to save Fíli, Kíli and Thorin?" Asked Alexia.

"Yes. We have a few gifts for you to help you out." He gestured toward a group of dwarves that were gathered not that far away. "But first," Mahal held out his hands and touched her cheeks.

Alexia felt her body shrinking. She yelped. "What was that?"

"That was me making you a dwarf." He replied.

"Because the others won't accept me as a human." Alexia nodded to herself.

"Very smart." Mahal complimented. "Now, for the gifts." A dwarf brought out a stunning grey pony. "His name is Thunderstorm for his speed compares to that of the lightning and his hoof beats are like thunder." He put the reins in Alexia's hands. "You could not ask for a more loyal steed."

Alexia reached up to stroke the pony's nose. "Hey Handsome." She crooned. The pony nickered.

A bag was also shoved into her hands. "In here are some clothes, food, a small knife, and other things."

"Other things?" Alexia asked.

"Yes. Everything you need for your journey. Now here." He handed her a beautifully carved bow with a sheath of arrows.

"I don't know how to use this." Alexia stated.

"Oh. Right." Mahal placed a finger on her forehead. "The knowledge is instinctive."

"Instinctive?" Alexia asked.

"Yes. Mmhhm. Now, what am I forgetting. Let's see. Horse, food, provisions, weapons, clothes, what else? Oh yeah. Good luck my dear." Mahal placed his hands on her cheeks again. He kissed her on her forehead. A golden glow sprouted from his lips. Alexia felt herself fading away.

"What?" She started. She opened her eyes to see that she was sitting in a field. Small blue flowers were blooming throughout the grassy area. She saw that Thunderstorm was grazing next to her. She had her bag by her feet, and her new bow slung over her shoulder. She got to her feet.

"Hey, Thunder. Come here." Alexia reached out to grab his reins. Thunderstorm sidestepped. The horse backed up a few steps. His head was up, looking at her and his ears were pricked up. "Come here boy." She tried again. The horse turned around and jogged a few paces away. He stood staring at her. She lunged toward him. Thunderstorm made a laughing sound and ran around Alexia.

Alexia huffed in irritation. Thunderstorm looked at her. Alexia ignored him. Thunderstorm walked right up to her. Alexia side eyed him. Quick as a flash she grabbed his reins. "Gotcha Handsome." She rubbed his forehead in reward while she thought. "Now, how to find the Shire. Do you know?"

"I do." Pipped up a voice. The person startled her. The voice was deep and smooth.

"Forgive us." Another voice said. This one was a tiny bit higher. "My brother doesn't know how to not startle a lady."

Alexia stiffened at the voices. She recognized them. Fíli and Kíli. She turned and looked up. Fíli and Kíli were sitting a top two ponies.

"The sun is setting soon. We should be on our way." Kíli said impatiently.

"Now, brother, we have a Lady present. You would do well to watch your words. What are you doing out here, my lady?" Fíli said.

"I am trying to go to the Shire." Alexia replied.

"Ah, but you are five days ride from the Shire." Fíli explained.

"Drat. How do I get there from here?" Alexia asked.

"What's a dwarrowdam like you want in the Shire?" Kíli asked.

"Excuse me! What do you mean 'a dwarrowdam like me'?" Alexia asked offended.

Fíli and Kíli dismounted their ponies. Fíli started taking things off his mount. Kíli, on the other hand, marched right up to Alexia. "I mean why are you traveling. I didn't mean anything based on your looks."

"Okay. That's better. You should learn to choose your words wisely." Alexia scolded teasingly.

Kíli either was blind or he missed it completely. Fíli saw though. He had a tiny smirk on his face under his braided moustache.

Kíli looked nervous. "Yes ma'am."

Fíli howled with laughter. Alexia burst into chuckles as well. Kíli looked lost for a moment. Then I smirk landed across his lips. "My dear, I will get you back. May I ask your name?"

"You may. Alexia at your service." Alexia went into a half bow. "And yours?"

Fíli had walked over at her words.

"Fíli." Fíli started off the most famous thing ever.

"And Kíli." Kíli continued.

"At your service." They both finished going into deep bows.

Alexia had to stifle a laugh.

"May I ask, where might you be off to? Why do you need to go to the Shire?" Kíli asked again.

"I need to meet with Gandalf about something." Alexia admitted.

"Gandalf? The wizard Gandalf?" Fíli asked.

"Yes." Alexia said forcefully. "I need to speak with him. If you could point me in the right direction, that would be great."

Kíli and Fíli looked shocked. "And leave a young dwarrowdam out here by herself where anybody could take you? Our Mam would have a heart attack. No. We will take you. We are headed in that direction ourselves." Kíli said back just as forceful.

"No." Alexia said starting to get angry. "I will go by myself."

"No you won't." Kíli yelled.

Fíli sighed. "Please, Alexia, allow us to take you as far as the edge of the Shire. Our Mam really would kill us. So please."

Alexia considered it. "Fine." She huffed through her teeth. "If you insist."

Kíli looked angry. "So you won't go when I ask, but when Fíli asks you go. How is that fair?"

"It wasn't who asked. It's how you asked it." Alexia stated.

Kíli nodded. "Oh that makes perfect sense." He said sarcastically.

Alexia huffed. "Rude." She muttered under her breath.

"Irritating little . . ." Kíli mumbled as he started taking things off his pony. "Looks like we are camping here for the night." He announced loudly.

 ** _Tala_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is where I want to take the story. Enjoy. I don't own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings._**

"Why do you push him away so much?" Fili asked as he grabbed her arm.

"I-I-" She stuttered.

His grip tightened. "Answer me. Why?"

"Ow. You're hurting me." She squirmed in his grip.

"Fili." Thorin yelled. "Let her go."

"Not until she answers me. Why are you pushing him away?"

Suddenly he was torn off of her.

"You're hurting him you know. You're breaking him." FIli yelled as she took off with tears streaming down her cheeks.

You're gonna have all of me.

You're gonna have all of me.

Cuz you're worth every fallen tear.

You're worth facing any fear.

You're gonna know all my love

Even if it's not enough.

Enough to mend your broken heart.

You're gonna have all of me

It's where I'll start.

She crooned softly to him as he thrashed about in pain on the table.

"Shhh. Kili. Kili, it's alright. I'm here. I'll never leave you again. I swear." She stroked his forehead and placed a kiss on it. "I'm right here."

"(Girl's name)?" Kili muttered. "No. SHe's gone. She's gone and she took my heart with her. I've tried everything. SHe's never coming back." He softly cried.

She was broken. She had no idea just how much she had hurt him.

"Now you see what I mean. You've hurt him." Fili said angrily, standing in front of her.

SHe had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Fili. I'm so sorry. I had no idea how much he cared. I didn't know."

She crumbled to a heap on the dirty floor. Her arms wrapped around her. FIli stood there staring impassively. After one particularly gruesome sob, Fili dropped down next to her. His arms wrapped around her.

"I'm so sorry, Brother, If I can still call you that, I didn't know. I didn't know." Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep.

Fili stood and placed her slight frame on the table next to his brother. He brushed her hair from her tear streaked face. He placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "It's alright Little One. I know you didn't mean it. Sleep well little sister."

"Noooo! I want to go home. It can't have been a dream. Please take me back. Please. I'm sorry. I understand. I want to go home." Alexia wailed.

"Home? Lexi, you are home." Kiara asked, puzzled as to why her dear friend was so upset.

"No. Kíli is home. Fíli is home. Home isn't here. Home is where Kíli is."

Alexia fell into a depression. For the next few weeks she wouldn't get out of bed. She just kept crying for Kíli.

Finally Kiara had had enough. She stormed outside where Lexi had first disappeared. "I've had enough! I know you can hear me! She gets it! He's her love. Take her back! She's deteriorating. I want my sister back. Take her back!" She screamed at the sky.

"Isn't she the one we've been looking for?" Asked a voice.

"Yes. How on middle earth did we miss that?" The second voice asked.

"We should take them both back."

"But-"

"No! She has suffered enough. She gets it now. Now bring them back!" The first voice ordered.

Kiara screamed as a pit opened beneath her feet. "I didn't mean me!" She yelled on her way down.

 ** _Tala_**


End file.
